


慰藉

by left18



Category: K - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left18/pseuds/left18
Summary: 代发





	慰藉

宗像礼司倚在床头吸一支烟。  
很清凉的薄荷味，烟身纤细修长，轻飘飘的烟气只是浅浅走一圈又被他呼出，散开，空气里留下极稀薄的味道。某种程度上他的生活习惯不经意间被周防尊改变了，譬如从前他不会犯烟瘾。十年前的第一口烟是被吻进他嘴里的，那时候他眼角呛出眼泪，太阳光被眼泪折射，一切都模模糊糊起来，金色眼瞳明晃晃在他视野里摇曳。  
深夜睁眼时他总会恍然，盯着陌生的天花板半晌，记忆排列组合，意识到此时此刻自己是在罗德岛，和周防尊住在一个宿舍的同一张床上。角落里有个猫爬架——不知道博士为什么要做这样的布置，很显然这对菲林族的宗像礼司和阿斯兰族的周防尊都极具吸引力。  
还有三个小时天亮，他和周防要去制造站值班，战争时期多数人的神经都变得敏感，半夜醒来就很难入眠，大家顶着黑眼圈上战场，拖着筋疲力尽的躯壳工作，能活着就是侥幸，可是依旧得生活，一切都不清不楚、朦朦胧胧的，但日子得继续过下去。

宗像礼司第一天到罗德岛的时候是在中午，那是个难得的晴天，阳光的某种气味让他久违地有种生活的实感，那天的阳光非常清冽，不比他在维多利亚留学时的任何一天差。是段短暂又疯狂的日子，他去异国他乡求学，和一个阿斯兰族在河边接吻，考试结束后在宿舍拉上窗帘做到天昏地暗，那段时光回忆起来让人晕眩，每一点体温每一寸目光都似乎近在咫尺却遥不可及。二十出头的恋爱灼得滚烫，十个手指是十种挑逗，交缠的眼神缭绕的是一片情丝。分离也不像分离，截然不同的理念让他们在毕业后天各一方，二十几岁总觉得有大把时间可供挥霍，觉得爱人总会在世上某处等待与自己重逢。  
命运的巨掌下人不过都是风卷枯叶，谁都没想到天灾和矿石病就这样以席卷一切的速度吞没了这片大陆上的几乎每一寸土地，彼时宗像礼司拎着行李箱走进罗德岛的干员宿舍时，并没想到日上三竿他的室友还在床上呼呼大睡，更没想到的是——那头红发，两只狮子耳朵和熟悉到烙在他眼底的背影。  
一别数年，那点在心中摇曳不定的以为已然熄灭的火焰，在目光交接的一瞬炽热燃烧。  
周防尊坐在床边，看着宗像礼司故作镇定地把一切收拾好，宗像避开他的目光，那条毛茸茸的蓬松尾巴一动一动。宗像不看也知道现在那双金色眼睛里有什么，他以为几年了一切狂烈的念想都该平息了，略显紧张的呼吸和不止因为阳光而燥热的面颊却昭然展示爱欲。他猜周防尊从他的脸上都能看出他的心跳。  
周防尊走过去，抱住他，兵荒马乱的心跳，心里有了什么的人才会有这样的心跳，宗像的身体僵硬了一瞬，试图推拒躲闪，拥抱却因为这推拒的动作而更加旖旎。周防的头发蹭得他脸上发痒，这就是周防尊的表白，没有言语，却让他从身体的每一寸都知道他在表白什么，他在晕眩中回过神，才发现自己的手也环上了周防的腰。  
周防在他耳边深而重地吐字：“我还是找到你了，宗像。”  
宗像礼司在心里反驳看这个形式明明是我找到了阁下。  
然后他偏过头向他索吻。

住在一起的第一个晚上他们做爱，室内亮如白昼，宗像礼司从来不知道自己的身体可以这样敏感，仿佛赤裸的神经一寸寸在周防尊面前摊开，周防咬着他微微颤抖的耳廓，竭尽全力捕捉每一个表情，宗像因为周防身上没有矿石结晶而暗暗松了一口气，至少这说明即使周防感染了矿石病也还不严重。他们做得很疯，折腾到泛起朦胧天光才沉沉睡去，宗像醒的早些，看到周防的一侧面颊被枕头压了些红痕，想起十年前维多利亚下着淅淅沥沥的雨，他们在学生宿舍里相拥醒来，他用指尖描摹那些因为不良睡姿压出的红痕——就像现在一样。短暂的，不真实的，是他们私有的一片和平与安宁。  
于是就在罗德岛安定下来，战斗，值班，晋升，受伤。回到宿舍休息时做爱，彼此慰藉，肉体上和精神上都如是，相同的是两个人闭口不谈彼此的关系，战乱时期，两个感染了矿石病的人，谈什么都太过奢侈。  
这不知道是否有尽头的、亦或下一秒就会结束的日子居然被拉得漫长再漫长，在制造站或贸易站值班的时候他们总能想办法搞到点小玩意，糖块，咖啡，香烟，半瓶酒，味道寡淡也聊胜于无。睡觉的时候周防的尾巴紧紧缠住他小腿，怕他又不见了似的，他垂眸舔舐周防尊的一处新伤，菲林族的舌头舔上去带点痒感和刺痛。

现在宗像抽的烟就是他们的费尽心思的战利品之一，他奢侈地吸了完整的一支烟，动了动钻进被子里的时候金属床发出咯吱一声响，周防尊半睡半醒间把他搂紧，还是那种近乎窒息的力度。  
或许是尼古丁的作用，宗像礼司居然睡得很沉，起床时周防尊已经穿戴整齐，外套在空中划过一道弧度，见他醒来，附身和他接吻。  
“我们会胜利的，宗像。”

他这话语调带点霸道，真正属于阿斯兰族的狮一样的骄傲，对情人做出胜利的许诺。宗像忍不住要笑，这人哪儿来的这种自信，可又偏偏入了瘾似的深信不疑。  
雾蒙蒙的清晨，一缕阳光破云而出。


End file.
